musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Trance (Musik)
Trance (engl.: tɹæns) ist eine Form der elektronischen Tanzmusik, die sich in den 1990er Jahren vom härteren Rave abspaltete und sich mehr nach den der Harmonik entsprechenden Akkorden und Melodien bei einem Tempo von rund 125−145 BPM richtet. Gemeint sind hier insbesondere lange beruhigende Sphären und Layer, die in den ersten drei Entstehungsjahren zum wesentlichen Merkmal von Trance wurden, sodass es sich sowohl vom Rave (schnelle, impulsive Geräuschkombinationen) als auch vom Acid Techno (mit dem Roland TB-303 produziert) entscheidend abhebt. Mit dieser Entwicklungsphase kam man auch von der Songstruktur des Raves weg und entwickelte für Trance andere Songstruktur mit anderem Spannungsverlauf und Rhythmen. Trance ist prinzipiell eng mit Ambient verwandt, jedoch meist rhythmusorientierter und tanzbarer. Musik Der Grundrhythmus steht im Vier-Viertel-Takt, in der Regel wird jedes Viertel durch eine Bassdrum betont. Ergänzende Elemente sind Hi-Hats (off-beat) und Snares/Handclaps (meist auf den Zählzeiten 2 und 4). Im Gegensatz zu Techno folgen Trance-Produktionen der Harmonik. Dabei werden eher Moll-Grundtonarten verwendet, manchmal sogar nur Quint-Oktav-Klänge. Das Harmonieschema ist eher einfach strukturiert; Erweiterungen wie Quartvorhalte, Sexten, Septimen oder Nonen werden zusätzlich verwendet, aber schnell aufgelöst und nicht als Dissonanzen stehengelassen oder weitergeführt. Die Harmonien bestehen typischerweise aus tragenden Synthesizer-Akkorden (oft als Arpeggio) und höheren Melodie-Sequenzen. Besonders die Synthesizer-Wellenform SuperSaw ist in der Trancemusik von großer Bedeutung. Die Harmoniefolgen werden immer wieder wiederholt, so entsteht eine monotone Sphäre, in die der Hörer sich fallen lassen kann (Trance). Heute sind auch die Harmoniefolgen, Sequenzen, Sphären oder die Effekte nicht mehr nur im Loop (wiederholendes Musikstückchen), sondern variieren im Verlauf des Songs. Somit variiert auch der Spannungsverlauf sowie die emotionale Deutung. In den 1990er Jahren wurde für Basslinien häufig auch der Roland TB-303 eingesetzt, überwiegend beim Acid Techno. Stiltypische Stücke aus dem Bereich Trance * 1990: Age of Love – The Age of Love * 1992: Jam & Spoon – Stella * 1992: Zyon – No Fate * 1993: The Visions of Shiva – How Much Can You Take * 1993: Energy 52 – Cafe del Mar * 1993: Vernon – Vernon’s Wonderland * 1993: L.S.G. – Netherworld * 1994: Limited Area – 3rd Cycle / Inside Labyrinth * 1994: Scooter – Rhapsody in E * 1995: Robert Miles – Children * 1996: Ayla – Ayla * 1996/1997: B.B.E. – Seven Days and One Week und Flash * 1997: Nalin & Kane – Beachball * 1998: Paul van Dyk – Forbidden Fruit (1996) & For An Angel * 1998: Chicane – Saltwater Geschichte Schon vor den 1990er-Jahren wurde Trance in England von The KLF ins Leben gerufen, die ihre Stilrichtung im Original von What Time is Love aus dem Jahr 1988 und Last Train to Trancentral aus dem Jahr 1989 „Pure Trance“ nannten, was zur damaligen Zeit eine völlig neue Musikrichtung war, die Acid Techno und House ergänzte. Trance hat sich danach als musikalische Stilrichtung zu Beginn der 90er-Jahren vor allem in Deutschland entwickelt und durchgesetzt, gegen Mitte bis Ende des Jahrzehnts auch wieder in England und den Niederlanden. Der eigentliche Trance war zu dieser Zeit bestimmt durch eine ganze Reihe populärer deutscher Künstler und Produzenten. Entwickelt hat sich Trance aus der Musikrichtung Acid House und später auch Techno. Trance ist jedoch sehr viel melodischer und besticht durch vielfältige Effekte und Klänge aus den verschiedensten Musikrichtungen. In der Anfangszeit waren an der Entwicklung die Produzenten des Berliner Labels MFS mit Produzenten wie Cosmic Baby, Paul van Dyk und Mijk van Dijk sowie das Frankfurter Label Eye Q Records rund um den Star-DJ Sven Väth mit Ralf Hildenbeutel, Stevie B-Zet und Matthias Hoffmann (A.C. Boutsen) maßgebend beteiligt. Ihre Projekte hatten unterschiedliche Namen, unter anderem Cygnus X, Odyssee of Noises oder Earth Nation. Die Veröffentlichungen erfreuen sich auch heute noch großer Beliebtheit. In Berlin gehörten Cosmic Baby, Kid Paul und Paul van Dyk, in Frankfurt Technoclub-Gründer Talla 2XLC und DJ Dag zu den erfolgreichsten Vertretern. Ab dem Jahr 1996/1997 nahm das Interesse an Trance innerhalb des deutschsprachigen Raumes stark ab und konzentrierte sich auf einige wenige Charterfolge, wie zum Beispiel Children (Robert Miles) oder Seven Days And One Week (B.B.E.). Dagegen entwickelte sich Ende der 1990er-Jahre in den Niederlanden und in England eine eigene Trance-Kultur mit eigenen Persönlichkeiten wie Tiësto, Armin van Buuren, Ferry Corsten, Sasha, Above & Beyond und Paul Oakenfold. Genres und Stilrichtungen der Trance-Musik Trance hat mit der Zeit, besonders durch Überschneidung mit anderen Musikrichtungen, einige Untergenres entwickelt, die ihren eigenen Charakter haben. Wobei man Klassik Trance, Acid Trance, Hard Trance, Uplifting Trance und Progressive Trance als die haupt- und wichtigsten Untergenres von Trance bezeichnen kann. Hier wären einzeln zu nennen: Acid Trance Acid Trance bezeichnet eine Kreuzung zwischen Acid Techno und Trance, die sich teilweise auch mit Hard Trance überschneidet. Verbreitet war diese Unterform von Techno vor allem in den Jahren 1993 und 1994. Schnelle, Sechzehntel-betonte Sequenzen des Roland TB-303 wurden mit sanften und warmen Synthesizer-Flächen, manchmal auch Melodien verbunden. Das Tempo kann beim Acid Trance variieren. Im Jahr 1997 wurde Kai Tracid mit seiner Single Your Own Reality bekannt, in der er die damals typischen Trance-Strukturen mit einer Acid-Linie vermischte. Sein Name setzt sich aus „Trance“ und „Acid“ zusammen und er wird oft als Begründer dieser Stilrichtung bezeichnet – doch kam er tatsächlich erst Jahre nach dem eigentlichen Zenit dieser Musikrichtung, die inzwischen schon wieder in Vergessenheit geraten war. Typische Vertreter sind: Acrid Abeyance, A*S*Y*S, Emmanuel Top, Instant Zen, Kai Tracid, Simon Berry und Solar Quest. Stiltypische Stücke: * Choice – Acid Eiffel * Redeye – Contrex Ville und Acid Etch * Nostrum – Streets * Rave Creator – A New Mind (Thai Acid Mix) * Spanish Fly – We Will Rave You – The Real Mix * Atomic Junkies – One Way Out Dream House Dream House ˈdɹɪːmhaʊs (auch Ibiza Trance) nennt man eine relativ langsame Mischung des Trance mit Elementen aus House und Eurodance mit prägnanten Melodien. Das Genre war Mitte der 1990er Jahre sehr erfolgreich. Charakteristisch für den Dream House sind die „träumerischen“, meist melancholischen Melodien, die von einem tanzbaren 4/4-Beat unterlegt sind. Auf House verweist eigentlich nur der relativ langsame Beat, die sonst anzutreffende Funkyness ist im Dreamhouse sehr stark zurückgenommen. Der archetypische Titel des Dream House ist Children von Robert Miles (1996), der die Welle zum Rollen brachte. Spätestens ein Jahr danach war der ganze Hype jedoch wieder vorbei. Verwandt mit dem Dream House, aber meist härter und weniger „träumerisch“, ist der Pizzicato Trance. Stiltypische Stücke: * 1996: Robert Miles – Children * 1996: Zhi-Vago – Celebrate (The Love) * 1996: DJ Dado – X-Files * 1997: Nalin & Kane – Beachball Dutch Trance Dutch Trance wird als Bezeichnung für Trance-Musik aus den Niederlanden verwendet. Zwischen Mitte und Ende der 1990er-Jahre löste Trance den Hardcore Techno und Gabber in den Niederlanden als populärste Richtung der elektronischen Tanzmusik ab. Vor allem die DJs und Produzenten Tiësto, Armin van Buuren und Ferry Corsten gaben dem niederländischen Trance einen eigenen Charakter. Sie verwendeten neben speziellen Klangfarben und Strukturen auch Gesang, was sich bis dahin in der internationalen Trance-Szene (wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Nähe zur Popmusik) keiner großen Beliebtheit erfreute. Mit Songs wie Tiëstos In Search Of Sunrise Remix von „Silence“ (von Delerium) etablierte sich Dutch Trance in Diskotheken und bei Großveranstaltungen. Epic Trance Epic Trance ist eine in der traditionellen Songstruktur gehaltene Form des Trance mit sehr prägnanten Melodien, die in seltenen Fällen sogar als „Hymnen“ für Veranstaltungen komponiert wurden. Extreme Form des Uplifting Trance, auch Anthem Trance. Hard Trance Hard Trance bezeichnet eine „härtere“ und (oft) schnellere Unterart des Musikstils Trance mit Einflüssen aus Hardcore Techno und des Öfteren auch Acid Techno. Der härtere Eindruck entsteht durch eine dominierendere Bassline und aggressiveren Melodie-Elementen mit höherer BPM-Zahl (ca. 145–160) sowie einer anderen Wahl der Töne (Instrumente) z. B. 303-Acid-Lines (dann zum Teil eng verwandt mit Acid Trance) und häufigeren Einsatz von Verzerrer-Effekten (Hoover Sound). Obwohl beim Hard Trance härtere Klänge und mechanische Rhythmen zum Einsatz kommen, kann Hard Trance im Gegensatz zu Progressive Trance und Tech-Trance zu den melodie-orientierten Trance-Stilen gezählt werden. Hard Trance erlebte in den Jahren 1992 bis 1998 einen Boom, so dass einige Titel nicht nur in den Clubs und auf Raves, sondern auch in den Verkaufscharts erfolgreich waren. Dieser Umstand führte jedoch zu einer Trivialisierung und daraufhin als Gegenreaktion zu einem vorübergehenden Rückgang der Popularität dieser Musikrichtung. Zudem sank die Geschwindigkeit vieler neu produzierter Hard-Trance-Tracks nach dem Boom. Viele Elemente des Hard Trance wurden vom Hands up aufgenommen. In letzter Zeit ist Hard Trance stärker mit Tech-Trance verschmolzen und gewann so wieder an Popularität. Verwandt ist Hard Trance mit Hardstyle. Stiltypische Stücke: * Lunatic Asylum – The Meltdown * Jones & Stephenson – The First Rebirth * Code 13 – Welcome Stranger * Raver’s Nature – Stop Scratchin’ * Nostrum – Seduction * Rexanthony – Capturing Matrix * Gary D. & Dr. Z – Living on Video * DJ Manga – Judgement Day * Cocooma – Flying Saucer & Another Race * Odyssee Of Noises – Firedance – Sunrise * Paragliders – Paraglide * Paragod – Open Your Mind * DJ Scot Project – F (Future Is Now) (Hardriff Mix) * Cosmic Gate – Ultra Curve Bekannte Vertreter des Genres: * Scot Project * Alphazone * DuMonde * A*S*Y*S * Bart Claessen * Cosmic Gate Pizzicato Trance Pizzicato-Trance pitːsiˈkaːto- ist ein kommerzieller Ableger der Trance-Musik, der Ende der 90er Jahre kurzzeitig erfolgreich war. Hauptmerkmal des Genres ist die konsequente Verwendung des elektronischen Pizzicato-Streicher-Sounds, der sowohl als Lead- als auch als Rhythmus-„Instrument“ genutzt wird. Die Struktur der Tracks ist meist sehr simpel und von einem einfachen Bass-Schema unterlegt. Erstes Beispiel war „Insomnia“ von der britischen Gruppe Faithless. Progressiv Trance Progressive Trance ist eine Unterform des Trance in Verbindung mit Progressive House, die vielerorts als die ursprüngliche Trance-Form angesehen wird. Die Grundstruktur orientiert sich an Techno. In einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 130 bis 135 Beats per minute wird im 4/4-Takt jedes Viertel mit einer Bass drum betont. Hi-Hats und Snares sind typischerweise auf gerade (d. h. nicht punktierte) Sechzehntel verteilt. „Progressiv“ bedeutet „fortschreitend“, „aufbauend“. Damit ist der typische, sukzessive Aufbau der Kompositionen gemeint, der sich meist über mehrere Minuten erstreckt und stark im Gegensatz zur klassischen Strophe-Refrain-Struktur steht, die man auch oft bei Trance antrifft. Diese Musikart charakterisiert weiterhin ein gewisses Maß an Innovation. Lieder sind meist minimalistischer ausgeprägt, vor allem aber sind sie gekennzeichnet durch eine feinere Ausarbeitung und mehr Detail. Die Tonwahl orientiert sich an der Harmonik, vermittelt aber kaum klassische Melodien wie bei „traditionellem“ Trance. Der Aufbau ist teilweise ähnlich wie beim Uplifting Trance. Typische Vertreter sind: James Holden, Andy Moor, Perry O'Neil, Markus Schulz, Gabriel & Dresden, Gareth Emery, Armin van Buuren, DJ Taucher und Dr. DNA & Neelix In der Goaszene wird der Ausdruck Progressive Trance ebenfalls benutzt, für minimalistischen, sich progressiv aufbauenden Psytrance mit eher hüpfenden Basslines und einem deutlich minimalistischeren Arrangement und oft flächigen oder knarzenden Sounds bei 130–142 bpm. Bei 110–120 bpm spricht man von Deeptrance. Psytrance Psytrance ist eine Weiterentwicklung des Goatrance mit moderneren Produktionsmitteln, der Bass kickt heftiger und ist voluminöser und rollender. Psytrance baut auf schnellen Sechzehntel-Mustern auf. Schneller Psytrance wird Full On Psytrance oder kurz Full On genannt. Man unterscheidet auch zwischen Morningpsytrance, Upliftingpsytrance, und Darkpsy. Darkpsychedelictrance ist sehr düster, hart und schnell, er kommt auf 148–160 Schläge pro Minute. Progressive Trance wird in der Goaszene für progressiv aufgebauten, minimalistischeren Psytrance verwendet. Der Unterschied zwischen schnellem Progressive und Psytrance besteht darin, dass der Basslauf von Psytrance energischer ist und Progressive niemals sehr viele Melodien und Tonspuren nebeneinander aufweist. Tech Trance Tech Trance ist äußerst perkussiv und rhythmusbetont, seine Verwandtschaft zu den oft monotonen Techno-Richtungen wie Progressive Techno, Schranz oder Detroit Techno lässt sich nicht verleugnen. Tech-Trance lebt weniger von Melodien als vielmehr von aufwendigen Rhythmus-Arrangements und ausgeklügeltem Sound-Design. Dennoch gibt es durchaus auch tonal gespielte Synthesizer-Sounds; allerdings viel mehr in Form von kurzen Melodie-Fragmenten oder perkussiv gespielten Akkorden, die sich perfekt in das Rhythmus-Gebilde eingliedern. So entsteht eine hypnotisierende, tranceartige Stimmung. Richtige Melodien oder komplexe, mehrtaktige Harmonieverläufe – wie sie z.B. beim Vocal Trance vorkommen, gibt es bei Tech Trance kaum. Heimat des Tech-Trance sind die Clubs, auf großen Raves und im Radio wird dieser Stil so gut wie nie gespielt. Tech Trance wird oftmals mit Progressive Trance verwechselt und in der Tat gibt es große Überschneidungen. Im Gegensatz zu Progressive Trance klingt Tech Trance allerdings härter, rhythmischer, elektronischer, weniger sphärisch und hat weniger Tiefe, ist dafür aber umso hypnotischer. Ein weiteres Unterscheidungs-Merkmal ist das um einiges höhere Tempo (135−145 BPM). Bekannte Interpreten & DJs: * Oliver Lieb * Marco V * Sander van Doorn * Louk * Jowan * Randy Katana Uplifting Trance → Hauptartikel: Uplifting Trance Uplifting Trance wird heute im Allgemeinen oft als Trance bezeichnet. Bezeichnende Merkmale sind eine relativ komplexe prägnante Melodie, energievolle Sounds und rollende Basslines um die 135−140 BPM. Häufig wird diese Form des Trance auch in traditioneller Songstruktur gehalten, wobei derartige Stücke gelegentlich explizit als „Hymnen“ für Veranstaltungen komponiert wurden. Stiltypische Stücke: * Binary Finary – 1998 * System F – Out Of The Blue * Veracocha – Carte Blanche * Stoneface & Terminal – Super Nature * Des Mitchell – Welcome To The Dance * Blank & Jones – DJ Culture * Alex M.O.R.P.H. – Creatures * Andy Blueman – Everlasting * Kevin Minasch - Trance In Your Heart Balearic Trance Balearic Trance hat seinen Ursprung auf den Balearen (hauptsächlich Ibiza). Er weist deswegen auch Ähnlichkeiten mit Ibiza House (Balearic House) auf. Balearic Trance ist ziemlich ruhiger Trance und liegt bei ca. 130 BPM. Er spielt auf das dortige schöne Wetter, das Meer und schöne Sonnenuntergänge an. Ein typisches Merkmal von Balearic Trance sind akustische Gitarren, Xylophone, Percussion (Trommeln), Meer- und Tiergeräusche. Bekannte Interpreten & Djs: * DJ Shah, auch bekannt als Sunlounger * Chicane * Envio * Agnelli & Nelson Vocal Trance Vocal Trance nennt man den Teil der Trance-Musik, in dem Gesang eine prägende Rolle eingeräumt wird. Vocal Trance hat ein eher langsameres bis mittleres Tempo (134 bis ca. 142 BPM) und ist äußerst melodie- und harmoniebetont; der Song-Aufbau orientiert sich im Gegensatz zu anderen Trance- und Techno-Stilen noch mehr an der Pop-Musik und deren Song-Strukturen. Als Vocal Trance wird meist vocallastiger Hands up bezeichnet, weniger klassischer Trance mit Gesang. Aufgrund dieser Eigenschaften ist dieser Stil charts- und radio-tauglich. Hierbei handelt es sich um den etwas kommerzielleren Vocal Trance und er ist vor allem in Belgien verbreitet. Bekannte Interpreten & DJs: * Jan Wayne * Jessy * Dee Dee * Ian Van Dahl * Lasgo * Sylver * Milk Inc. Hands up → Hauptartikel: Hands up Hands up, auch Euro Trance genannt, ist eine Mischung aus Uplifting Trance, Eurodance und Hard Trance, teilweise mit Elementen von Hardstyle und Happy Hardcore. Viele assoziieren Euro Trance mit Techno, was jedoch nicht stimmt. Euro Trance klingt oft mehr „rauschender“ und besitzt mehr Trance-Effekte. Bei dieser Trance-Richtung spielen SuperSaws eine große Rolle. Oft werden auch Vocals eingebaut. Sie sind zum größten Teil oft aufgeschlagen, aber manchmal können sie auch wie ein normaler Tonumfang klingen. Dies wird häufig mit Vocal-Trance verwechselt, da die Verwendung von Gesang verwirrend wirken kann. Die Stimmen werden teilweise wie im Happy Hardcore hochgepitcht. In der Einführung gibt es in der Regel keine oder wenige Drums und oft werden klassische Happy Hardcore-Hymnen oder Melodien verwendet. Auch einige Happy Hardcore-Produzenten der 1990er begannen Songs in diesem Stil zu produzieren. Dieses Genre wird auch als Hard Dance bezeichnet, je nachdem in welchem Land es sich befindet. Das Genre ist vor allem in Europa populär. Bekannte Interpreten & DJs: * Milk Inc. * DJ Manian * Klubbingman * Special D. * Pulsedriver * Basshunter * Kevin Minasch * Rocco * Neo Cortex * Starsplash Stiltypische Stücke: * Special D. – You * Pulsedriver – Whistle Song * DJ Dean – Kick Off * Neo Cortex – Elements Equipment Verschiedene Instrumente werden immer wieder in Trance-Produktionen verwendet. Besonders die Modelle des japanischen Herstellers Roland werden hier gerne benutzt. Folgende Geräte tauchen immer wieder auf: * Roland TB-303 * Roland JP8000 Bedeutende DJ's, Acts und Produzenten * Above & Beyond * Aly & Fila * Andy Moor * Armin van Buuren * ATB * Basshunter * Blank & Jones * BT (Brian Transeau) * Chicane * Cosmic Baby * Cosmic Gate * DJ Dag * DJ Tatana * DJ Taucher * DuMonde * Emmanuel Top * Energy 52 * Ferry Corsten * Gabriel & Dresden * Gareth Emery * Giuseppe Ottaviani * Jam & Spoon * Kai Tracid * Kevin Minasch * Kyau & Albert * Lange * Marc van Linden * Marco V * Markus Schulz * Mijk van Dijk * Milk Inc. * Paul Oakenfold * Paul van Dyk * Pulsedriver * Rank 1 * Sander van Doorn * Solarstone * Stoneface & Terminal * Talla 2XLC * Tiësto * Ulli Brenner * Yves Deruyter Kategorie:Stil der elektronischen Musik